


Desdemona's Choice

by Meltha



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desdemona thinks about what her decision to marry Othello may cost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desdemona's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afewreelthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/gifts).



O heart of mine! Thou hast chosen most rare,  
A man of strength to rival Sampson’s lot,  
And yet I sigh and fill with saddest care  
For though I love, the world so cruel will not.  
My father dear, whose love has been to me  
The best and brightest star of all my life,  
Shall rage like Neptune on the roughest sea  
When he finds I have become the Moor’s wife.  
The love I bear my lord could not be more  
Were he as pale as milk instead of black.  
I shall follow him to any foreign shore  
Though kin and friends together may attack.  
If my choice be thought a naive whim,  
They know him not. I have true faith in him.


End file.
